


Terok Nor

by loki_getting_dicked



Series: garashir reverse au [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Medium Burn, Pre-Canon, humans are cute au, like every other species thinks they're absolutely adorable, not boiling but a nice bathtub temperature, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_getting_dicked/pseuds/loki_getting_dicked
Summary: Obsidian Order agent Elim Garak is assigned to observe the augment Doctor Julian Bashir on Terok Nor. He gets more than he bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a strange mix of two aus there's the standard garashir reverse au but also coming into play is an au of how humans are perceived by other species: ultra cute but extremely dangerous and unpredictable when provoked

       Elim Garak stepped out onto the platform leading him to the docking ring of Terok Nor. He  _ really _ didn’t want to be here. A cramped station filled with Bajorans who wanted him dead? No thanks, he wanted to go home. Back to his nice house with his garden the regnars and stray wompats were doubtlessly having a field day with in his absence. But no, some Terran exile had to make the station his new home which would be strange but unremarkable, that is, unless the human was a post eugenics augment such as one Julian Bashir. A functional augment was rare, most lost their minds in the resequencing but not Bashir. That’s why he’s dangerous. He was able to hide for years until Starfleet got curious as to his childhood background, which appeared to be nonexistent. He chose exile rather than to be locked away. He had told Dukat that this was so he could continue to help others with his medical knowledge and Dukat, who was always a fool for a pretty face, believed him. Tain, however, did not. Human augments throughout history have been conquerors, warlords, beings of extraordinary abilities tend to have extraordinary ambition. Julian Bashir was a threat to the Empire, an alluring one as most humans were, but those were always the most deadly. Elim Garak had been trained since birth to be an operative of the Obsidian Order and was Enabran Tain’s second hand, he could be trusted not to lose his objectivity unlike many others.

       Elim meandered his way to the Promenade and immediately wanted to leave. The first thing that hit him was the smell, blood, sweat, and filth; then the overwhelming clatter and hum of machinery as well as the constant chatter but the worst was the crowd. He was jostled about by more imposing Cardassian soldiers who didn’t know who he was and angry Bajorans took any opportunity to “accidentally” jab at him with their shoulders and elbows, he was rather small for a Cardassian and that and his civilian clothing painted a rather large target on his back. Elim bit down on the inside of his cheek to stop a yelp when somebody stomped on his tail. But  _ oh _ that may be an excuse to see Bashir in the Infirmary and start his surveillance. 

       The overworked medical staff on Terok Nor wasn’t about to turn away any help no matter where it came from, especially an intellectually enhanced doctor such as Bashir. Bashir wasn’t hard to spot being the only mammal over five foot, Elim took to the shadows of the already dark room. He was content to simply watch Bashir without him knowing until convenience. He waited for him to be done with his current patient, a Bajoran boy with a broken arm. Bone knitters were only authorized to be used on Cardassians so Bashir had wrapped his arm in a plaster cast,

       “You know, on Earth there used to be a tradition where your friends would sign your cast. Here,” he replicates a marker and hand it to him and the child’s face lights up,

        “Can you sign it, Doctor?” Bashir smiles and nods,

        “Of course,” he writes his name out on the plaster, Elim knew Federation Standard and even he couldn’t read it. He helps the boy down from the biobed and as soon as he's gone Bashir turns right to Elim, who was shocked he was even noticed, and locks eye contact. He smiles, and although his expression holds no malice there’s something  _ uncanny _ about him. The way he smiles, bearing his teeth as if it was a threat. There’s something almost too  _ perfect _ about him which he supposed was true but to see it in person was unnerving. Elim got the feeling that Bashir could see right through his pleasant exterior. “Is there something I can help you with?” Elim stepped towards him until he could decipher his scent, warm like being half asleep under a heating blanket during one of Cardassia Prime’s winter rainstorms. Bashir was even more lovely up close, lovelier even than most humans dare he say it. Elim felt his neck ridges prickle, this was going to be a problem. Nevertheless, he would persevere,

       “Doctor, while I was on the Promenade someone must have stepped on my tail, could I bother you to take a look?”

       “Just take a seat on the biobed and I’ll be with you in a moment, sir.” Elim sat down, tail in hand like he was terribly hurt,

       “Oh please, call me Garak, plain and simple.” Bashir scanned his tail with his tricorder,

       “Well, Mr. Garak, your tail is fine, not even bruised. If I didn’t know better I would have guessed that you being new here, wanted an excuse to see the station’s pet human given how you probably don’t get to see many.” Elim smiled in a way meant to be self deprecating, deciding to go along with Bashir’s assumptions of him,

        “If it makes it any better, someone really did step on my tail.” He raises an eyebrow,

       “And now you’re going to ask me to dinner?” he didn’t sound offended, more amused.

       “If you’ll have me.” Bashir sighed,

       “Really I would love to, but I can’t be caught playing favorites.” Understandable really, if Bashir went on a date with him but not every other Cardassian on the station, there could be trouble. Cardassians were jealous creatures.

        “My loss I suppose,” he scooted off the table, “Thank you Doctor, I do sincerely hope to see you around, this could be the start of a wonderful friendship if you choose.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh this is too much dialogue......

       “And then he just _ left _ ! No threats, no pulling of rank, he just thanked me and left!.” Odo harrumphed from where he was sitting at the other side of the table. Julian had coerced Odo into regular lunches, he said it made him feel less lonely to spend time with the other outsider on the station. Julian told Odo about Garak and how he actually let him say  _ no _ .

       “You just have low standards in men.”

       “But he was so  _ polite _ .”

        “So I should spread the word that all it takes to win the darling Dr. Bashir’s heart is  _ manners _ ?” Julian sighed and poked at his haspurat,

       “I doubt half the station is capable of decent dating etiquette, and I don’t mean the Bajoran half.”

       “I wouldn’t let anyone hear you say that, Doctor, your position here is more delicate every day you spend avoiding Dukat.” Julian frowns just at the mention of his name,

       “Ugh that reminds me, his new price for allowing me to vaccinate the Bajoran population here is dinner, in his quarters no less.”

        “Dukat must not know much about humans if he thinks cornering one would be a good idea.” Julian rolls his eyes,

        “Oh please, I’m not going to try to kill him, his supposed claim on me is the only thing keeping me safe from the rest of the soldiers.”

       “The human survival instinct is not to be taken lightly I hear. I’ve heard of stories of humans biting off their own limbs to stay alive not to mention the killings.”

       “You have one of the most interesting views of humans I’ve ever heard, most just see us in the Federation and think we’d make good pets.”

        “Ah and you remember what you humans did when you started getting taken as pets?” Julian knew his early galactic history, the whole thing was a very  _ bloody _ affair, he shrugged it off,

         “We just value our freedom, that’s all. Besides, that hasn’t happened in about a hundred years.”

        “Now what, I wonder, will you do to  _ survive _ Dukat?” 

\--

       Julian thought of Odo and his conversation at lunch in his quarters while he was having a panic attack. What  _ was _ he willing to do to stay alive? Or what was he willing to do to provide further aid to the Bajoran people? Dukat was doublessly going to insist on  _ reciprocation _ , and he was sure he could exchange his body for more accommodations and medical supplies but every time he even thought about it it brought him close to tears. The door chimed and Julian hastily wiped his eyes before answering it. Garak stood there, a mix of concerned and uneasy,

        “Yes?” he sniffled.

       “My quarters are right next to your’s, I heard you um,  _ wailing _ and I wondered if I could do anything to help.”

       “I have a date with Gul Dukat in two hours.”

       “Oh dear, that is a problem. Well, there’s no helping it,” he walked past Bashir into the room, “You unfortunatly can’t attend dinner tonight because you’re now entertaining a very prominent minister of the Cardassian government.” Julian let out a bark of a hysterical laugh,

       “How prominent?” 

       “More than Dukat that’s for sure,” he sat down at the small table by the replicator, “And I ask for much less. Doctor have you ever read  _ The Never Ending Sacrifice _ ?” Julian’s head was absolutely spinning, he hardly knew this man and he was what, saving him? Julian decided not to count his blessings, if Garak wanted to sit and chat in exchange for protecting him from Dukat’s advances that was just fine with him. It at least gave him some time before Garak inevitably wanted something in return.

      “I can’t say I have, I brought some data rods from Earth if you want to exchange.” Garak grinned,

        “That sounds marvelous! What did you bring?”

       “ _ Pride and Prejudice, Lord of the Flies, Fahrenheit 451 ,  _  oh and I think I have an English copy of  _ Julius Caesar  _ and some other Shakespeare plays as well as  _ Homer’s Odyssey _ in Greek.”

       “My, you’ve brought a library with you.” Julian blushed,

       “They were the first thing I packed, I didn’t have time for much else. You can see I don’t have much.” Yes, it was almost as if he was ready to pick up and leave at any moment. He was still living out of a suitcase even after months of being on the station.

        “You’ll have to translate for me.”

       “I could read to you so the universal translator can pick it up.” Julian didn’t know why he suggested it, it sounded so  _ intimate  _ when he played it back in his mind, but he felt like he needed to thank Garak somehow. Garak’s smile was genuine when he suggested it,

       “I would love that, truly. What should we start with?”

       “Shakespeare no doubt, he’s one of the best human writers in history. Would you care for  _ Midsummer’s Night Dream _ ? It’s a comedy.”

         “I’ll defer to your judgement.” Julian smiled to himself as he inserted the data rod into a PADD, this may be the start to a wonderful friendship, indeed.

\--

       Julian had almost forgotten about Dukat until he came barging into his room.

       “Doctor, I believe you’ve forgotten about-” he stops in his tracks when he sees Garak, who’s smiling threateningly at him,

        “Dukat! How nice to see you again! Why, it’s been years since your father’s trial.” Dukat tensed up, something almost like fear coming across his face before settling on anger,

       “ _ Garak.” _

       “Why yes, that is my name,” he moves his hand to Julian’s shoulder, the subtle possessiveness in the gesture not lost on anyone in the room. Garak was  _ claiming _ him. He supposed it was better than being left to Dukat’s mercy but he was uneasy nonetheless. He didn’t know what Garak ultimately wanted from him which was dangerous. Dukat boiled in the doorway but didn’t raise to the challenge.  _ Very prominent indeed.  _ “Well Dukat if that’s all you’re free to return to your quarters, you’ve interrupted Dr. Bashir’s reading.”


	3. Chapter 3

       Elim didn’t get out of bed until noon, he had ended up staying in Bashir’s quarters until nearly 0300 listening to him talk and now he almost felt bad for the Doctor who had to go to work this morning. Oh well, he supposed it was better than leaving him to Dukat’s mercy and it had the added bonus of Bashir’s gratitude which would be helpful when gaining information about him. Elim decided to test his luck on the Promenade again today, he stopped by Quark’s whose bartender was known for having the station’s latest gossip. He sat down at a table in the back, under the cover of shadows, to simply watch. Quark was at the counter serving drinks and chatting with a Lurian for most of the time he was there, Elim wasn’t close enough to hear their conversation. A man sat down next to him, he had the stature of a Bajoran but there was something severely off with his proportions, the texture of his skin looked almost glossy. He must be the shape shifter. 

       “I hear you had a lovely time with Dr. Bashir last night.” Elim raised an eyeridge,

       “I wasn’t aware my private life was the talk of the station,” he flagged a waiter, “Or is it Dr. Bashir you’re keeping tabs on?” Odo rolled his eyes,

       “We eat lunch together, he spoke of you,  _ Garak _ .”

       “Oh you’re friends?” Odo harrumphed. “Not friends? Please, you’re giving off mixed signals.”

       “And I wonder why you chose last night, Dr. Bashir must have told you he had plans with Gul Dukat. Could it be that you have some ulterior motive against Dukat?”

       “Must I have an excuse to pursue a handsome young man?”

         “You do when you willingly put yourself in Dukat’s warpath over a date you could have rescheduled,” he leaned in closer in a way that would be menacing if Elim wasn’t a hardened operative, “Why aren’t you afraid of Dukat?” 

         “I don’t know what you’re hinting at, I’m but a simple politician.”

         “That’s the thing, a low level bureaucrat wouldn’t have scared Dukat like that, he would ruin your career.” Elim smiled placidly,

        “Who said anything about low level?”

\--

        Julian went through his work day in a haze, last night made absolutely no sense and yet he needed to see Garak again immediately. He had told Odo about how Garak saved him earlier and now it was almost time for his shift to end and he intended to seek Garak out. He packed his medbag and waved goodbye to the rest of the staff before heading out. He stopped by his quarters to drop off his bag and change into something that didn’t have blood all over it, not that he had much to choose from. He tried Garak’s quarters to no avail so he decided to head back down to the Promenade, maybe Quark had seen him. 

       Quark was polishing glasses when Julian walked in, he gave Julian a wide grin,

       “Dr. Bashir! Finally coming to take up my offer of being a Dabo spinner? You’ll rake in the latinum!” Julian waved him off as he sat down at the bar and ordered a synthale,

       “I was wondering if you saw a man by the name of Garak? Cardassian, civilian clothes, new to the station?” Quark nods,

       “Odo was talking with him a bit ago, he should still be over there,” he pointed to a table off to the side where Garak was sitting, staring directly at Julian with a smirk in his eyes. Julian felt his back go straighter and he thanked Quark before heading over. He pulled out the chair opposite to Garak,

        “May I sit here?” 

       “By all means, my dear Doctor, I would love the company.” Julian sat down, fiddling with his hands,

        “I feel like I have to thank you again,” he looked down at his lap, “For, uh, last night.” Garak reached across to still his hands and Julian’s head snapped up, eyes wide, he didn’t know he was so touch starved as to blush at any skin on skin contact. Politics on the station weren’t conductive to a healthy sex life and it was difficult especially after the party days of the Academy. Garak no doubt noticed this and rubbed his thumb back and forth over Julian’s knuckles,

       “And how would you like to thank me?” Julian swallowed,

       “Dinner? Not in my quarters, I mean, would Quark’s be fine?” Garak smiled,

        “Quark’s would be fine.”

\--

       They agree to meet again at the same table at 1900. Elim hid a recording device under his shirt before scrapping it, Bashir would no doubt notice it with help from his enhancements, he would just have to remember anything important. Bashir walked in at 1908 and smoothed his threadbare skirt as he sat down. Elim would have to get him some new clothes. Bashir was nervous, adorably so, and he nursed the drink Elim had ordered for him. 

       “So I suppose you know why I’m here already, I tried to keep it a secret but the word got out within a month.” Elim nodded,

       “I hope you know that no Cardassian would think less of you because of it, quite the opposite in fact.”

        “I know, that’s part of the reason I settled on a Cardassian station, I suppose I’ve just internalized the human prejudice on augments. But what about you? Aren’t all the higher ups of the civilian government on Cardassia Prime?”

        “Did I ever say I was part of the civilian government?” Bashir pauses and stares off into nothing before replying,

        “I guess not,” he says sheepishly.

        “Did you just play all our conversations back in your head?” Elim was astounded, face breaking out into an amazed grin. Bashir smiled,

         “Oh uh, yes, I usually don’t get that reaction though, when I do that to most officers they just think I’m being cheeky.”

         “I’m not an officer either.” Bashir raises his glass,

         “I’ll toast to that.” Their dinner comes soon, zabu steak. Julian’s never had it, can’t afford even the replicator credits it costs let alone the price of the real meat. “This is delicious! I’ve never had anything quite like it.” Elim gave him a look,

       “I can see that with how fast you’re shoveling it down your throat. You’re supposed to take your time while eating,  _ enjoy _ it.” Bashir blushed,

       “I don’t get fancy dinners much.”

       “I find that hard to believe, I’m sure most officers on the station would be willing to buy you a steak if you asked.”

       “Ah but that’s the trick, they always want something back.”

       “And how are you so sure that I am not the same way?” Bashir shrugged,

       “I just have a feeling about you, that you’re a gentleman and you would stop whatever you’re doing if I said no. That’s something that’s very important to me.” Elim smiled, this was so much easier than he thought it would be, all he had to do was show Bashir a bit of decency and he was falling all over him. His report to Tain would go well, Doctor Bashir was a naive young man looking for a home and can be easily manipulated to serve the Cardassian State with a bit of friendly behavior. Elim could even be his handler, no doubt a medical genius would be useful on Cardassia. He poured Dr. Bashir another glass of spring wine and sat back to just enjoy watching him.

\--

       Julian was on cloud nine, he hasn’t had a date go this well since he was in the Academy. They were walking back to the habitat ring after a marvelous dinner, standing closer together than was probably normal but Julian didn’t care about the stares. He really  _ liked _ Garak and he was amazed how much he missed the feeling of having a crush. It was a little spot of normal in his life that he wanted to hold onto. They got to his door and Garak was ready to say goodnight when Julian cleared his throat,

         “Is something wrong, my dear Doctor?” Julian shook his head,

       “It’s just- I mean- You can kiss me, you know,” he stammered out. Garak smiled at him sweetly and took his jaw in his hand, leaning in and giving him a peck of the lips. Julian felt sparks.

\--

       Garak felt them too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not really feeling this chapter but I guess I need some exposition before I continue... oh well


End file.
